Sometimes Goodbye Is The Only Way
by Alukalala
Summary: ¿Que pasó? ... No lo sé... sólo sé que ya no estas con nosotros, pero sé que estarás cuidándonos... Lo sé...


Desperte, otro dia en el que no te veria. Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus planes... Me habias dicho que yo era tu mundo... Sentada en nuestra cama empiezo a llorar como tantos otros dias, pensando que no volveria a verte, y sigo sin decirte lo que tenia pensado...

**_I'm so tired of being here,_**  
**_Suppressed by all my childish fears._**

Siento tu chakra cerca y me pongo a llorar de vuelta,solo que esta vez de alegria. Entras a la casa y vas directo a la habitacion, sabiendo que yo me encuentro ahi. Te veo entrar y salto hacia tus brazos, que estaban abiertos esperandome, y sigo llorando. Me acaricias el pelo didiendome que todo va a estar bien, que ya estas aqui... Sigo llorando...Levanto mi rostro y me pierdo en tus ojos. Me pongo de puntillas y alcanzo tus labios. Te digo que te tengo una sorpresa y tu me miras sonriendo, como solo haces conmigo.

**_And if you have to leave_**  
**_I wish that you would just leave_**  
**_'Cause your presence still lingers here_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone._**

De repente pienso que _no importa lo que haya sufrido y lo que me quede por llorar, no dejaria atras todos los momentos que pase junto a ti_. La tristeza, el dolor, la agonia y la soledad no eran nada comparado a la felicidad, calma, amor y seguridad que tu me dabas.

**__****_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

_Se que pasare muchos dias mas sin ti_. E incluso,_ que algun dia ya no te vere mas_. _Pero se que no me dajaras sola_, se que estaras ahi cuando menos lo espere... Decido que es tiempo de decirte lo que queria decirte. Se que estaras feliz, que es lo que haz querido toda tu vida, y por eso estoy mas que complacida de poder dartelo yo...

**__****_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._******

Me separo de ti y tomo tus manos, mirandote a los ojos con la exprecion mas feliz de la que soy capaz de demostrar. Llevo tus palmas a mi vientre y te digo que estoy embarazada, que voy a tener un hijo tuyo. Sigo llorando. Tu sonries de la alegria, gritas mi nombre, me abrazas y me alzas en el aire, besandome, cuidando de no dañarme. Sin estar muy segura de como me llevaste hasta alli, solo me doy cuenta de que estoy de vuelta en la cama cuando mi espalda choca contra el colchon. Se perfectamente donde acaba esto y pienso demostrate cuanto amor te tengo, tal y como tu me lo demuestras a mi.

Despierto unas horas despues y todavia es de dia. Tengo miedo de que te hayas ido otra vez y me levanto de la cama. Tu me envuelves con tus brazos y me vuelves a acostar. Me dices que estas aqui, que nada malo va a pasarnos, que vas a protegernos. Pero yo se que en algun momento tendras que irte. Acaricias mi vientre mientras apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho. Se que estas pensando...Llega la noche y me dices que mañana tienes que irte. Me miras a los ojos con dolor y me doy cuenta de que estas pensando que esta sera tu ultima noche conmigo, que mañana te iras y que no volveras... Vuelvo a llorar y te rodeo con mis brazos, tratando de detenerte. Te sueltas de mi agarre y me miras a los ojos. Me besas con pasion y desespero,despidiendote...Despierto y de vuelta no estas.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

Pasaron meses desde que te vi por ultima vez. Se muy bien por que... Mi vientre ya es de ocho meses y se que el dia del parto se acerca. Me gustaria que estes aqui... Siento un muy agudo dolor y un liquido correr por mis piernas... Llego la hora, **_lo se_**...

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me._**

Pasaron dos años y veo a tu hijo crecer frente a mi. Pienso que es tan parecido a ti... Siento tu presencia detras mio, me giro y te veo parado detras de mi con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a tu hijo mientras juega. No estas vivo,**_ lo se_**, pero pareces tan real. De pronto me miras y las lagrimas que hacia rato no veia brotan de mis ojos. Me abrazas por la espalda y acomodas mi cabeza en tu pecho. Puedo sentirte. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el momento... Minutos depues me sueltas y me dices que tienes que irte, como hacias mientras estabas vivo.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me.  
I've been alone all along..._**

Lloro, por que se que no puedes quedarte. Lloro por que se vas a quedarte.

Se que no podre verte, pero se que nos estaras viendo. **_Lo se_**.


End file.
